The Great White
by Hoshiki
Summary: Yaoi: KisaIta, NaruSasu: The beach invokes a shark’s predatory nature – so do certain wet tee clad young men. Naruto and Sasuke under a tree. Heavy M and disgustingly sweet ending. [One shot, complete]


**The Great White**

* * *

**Author:** Hoshiki 

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ©. The fanfiction belongs to Hoshiki.

**Warning:** Yaoi and heavy R; if this isn't your cup of tea, please by all means, turn back. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people. CAUTION: Attempted rape, quite violent at parts.

**Fandom:** Naruto (manga-verse)

**Pairing:** Kisame x Itachi, Naruto x Sasuke (evenly distributed heavy R-rated sex scenes.)

**Summary:** The beach invokes a shark's predatory nature – so do certain wet tee-clad young men. Naruto and Sasuke under a tree. Heavy R and disgustingly sweet ending.

**Note:** Inspired by KIRIHITO's semi-realistic representation of Itachi in a wet tee, looking bishounenlicious. Site Link : DeviantArt Link. Oh, and as for the title, check out his spiffy sig. Cracks me up all the time. XD I twisted the timeline and Sasuke's immediate reaction of drawing into a shell and rivaling Naruto. Just take it as some form of entertainment, okay? I promise nice smex:D And about Itachi's speech pattern here, I kind of followed KIRIHITO's RL speech pattern. It's steady and defined but he says it in a quick pace, so it's really smooth sounding. 0o Stumps me all the time.

I know a majority of you are gonna skip the story and go right to the sex, so I won't be splitting it up into intervals; just scroll to the end of the first arc (3rd to 4th line break) to get Naruto and Sasuke's sex scene, and at the second arc to get Kisame and Itachi's sex scene. Yeah, I'm only vaguely writing them so nothing is explicit, but it is very heavy, though not heavy enough to be NC-17, so don't worry. Nothing too deep and nothing too shallow either. Damn, I'm such a tease. :D

* * *

Working too many an hour for the Akatsuki could make a man weary. The same could be said for sharkmen. Except that maybe that sentence didn't apply to prodigious workaholics with names starting with the letter 'I'. But time-offs were time-offs, and no matter how deadly said prodigious workaholics' glares of death are, nothing was going to change Kisame's mind. 

They were going to the beach.

He didn't care what his partner's objections may be. His pretty nails might get scratched by the oh-so-rough sand, his skin could get dark, his hair would screw up in the salty waters of the azure blue sea and be bleached by the sun – however, his dark haired partner being less pretty didn't matter to Kisame. His partner was his partner, and the uglier he got, the less people would look his way, and the safer Kisame would feel.

Of course, he wasn't going to tell Itachi that. It was his secret, and by honor code of the shark-kind, he was going to keep it. Until he was sure he could get into his partner's pants without being stabbed through the throat.

Kisame had to now find some excuse to make his partner come along with him. After all, it was a holiday and Itachi could well go his own way and not go to the beach. It would be fairly easy. After all, if Itachi was a prodigy of men, Kisame was a prodigy of shark. He was cool, and one of a kind, just like Itachi was. His little fox-loving brother didn't count, because the Kyuubi was not of fish-kind, evil as it is. Fishes rule. They were smarter than foxes, somehow.

"You _have_ to come."

"No, I do not."

"Just treat it like a mission."

"How is it a mission?" Itachi folded his arms, annoyed. He hardly ever showed annoyance, but Kisame, he decided, was being foolish today. "And stop using that stupid look."

"What look?"

"That look you use when you want something and makes me give it to you…" Itachi's voice died away in horror. He clammed up, held his arms tighter and glared beneath the collar of his cloak.

Kisame flashed him a toothy grin. "Well, anyway, I was just gonna mention, that little brat of a brother of yours might be at the beach, and with him, his little boyfriend. I overheard them when I was out collecting information. They'll be out for a week while their sensei's on a mission." Which was indeed true; Naruto and Sasuke were at a wood, unaware and planning an outing without Sakura and Kakashi's knowledge. Kisame had hid his chakra well, and had spied on the two boys. Perhaps the usually perceptive Sasuke would have noticed immediately the strange silence of the then singing birds, but he might have been flustered or secretly excited. Kisame had wanted to attack and grab the blond; but then he stopped, his lips curling up into a smirk. He could easily kill two birds with one stone.

"Why did you not attack them?" Itachi demanded in his usual low, clear, voice. Kisame shrugged.

"Didn't want to act alone."

"I see," Itachi nodded. Kisame may be foolish and annoying that day, but he had a point. Cute as his little brother was, that boy could be psychotic around his boyfriend. The last meeting had pretty much unnerved Itachi, even if he didn't want to admit it. Sasuke had looked a little like an exorcist, and Itachi was his target.

"Besides, there was a free show."

Itachi kicked him hard in the shin, growling.

"I mean it! That blond was practically _eating_ your brother's face! He then grabbed hold of his legs and—"

"_Stop_." Itachi turned away, grabbing a bag. "We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Kisame grinned, silently congratulating himself. If there was one thing Itachi hated, it was seeing his little brother taken away by someone. Ah, the protective spirit of a big brother. It always worked to Kisame's advantage.

* * *

They had set out hours before the sun had risen, and reached near noon. Secretly Kisame had been amused by what his partner had packed; he had taken a hairbrush, shirts, towels, pants and a large bottle of sun block. Large was an understatement. It looked more like a miniature barrel than a bottle. Then, there was this sunshade the size of a tent. Kisame snickered, and Itachi frowned. 

"It is not funny."

"But you are."

"I am not."

"Fine, you're cute."

Itachi gaped for a few seconds, too stunned to find a good comeback. Realizing that he looked like a fool, he snapped his mouth shut, and flushed. His partner was a tease, and a damned good one at that.

"Let's find a spot to sit and set up the large umbrella," Kisame grinned again. It was nice to see the Uchiha having some reaction; he was usually so cold and quiet, and so stone-faced that nobody could even get a brow-wrinkle out of him. Only Kisame could, and he'd done more than that. Throughout their years of partnership, Kisame had managed to get a quite a number of death glares, a few frowns, a few blushes, two times a deep red flush, and once, a brief smile. He liked the smile most, but he could never get it again, even when he said the funniest things he could think of. He never got a laugh, and that was his next personal target.

This was fine. The day was too hot to wear a cloak, even to Itachi, who had removed it, perspiring a little. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts up to his knees. Kisame could see how smooth and white his skin was, how utterly enticing to touch and feel it under the sun. But his daydream came to a halt when Itachi stopped, dropped his bags, set the mat down and drove the umbrella spike into the sand. It was scary, because Itachi was deft in his actions, and strong despite his looks. Blunt as the umbrella spike was, there was no doubt that Itachi could have easily driven it into a person and pierced right through without much effort. Kisame swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Sit," Itachi offered, his offer sounding more like a polite command. That was another thing he liked about the dark haired partner of his – Itachi was polite and graceful, but at the same time exhibited strength.

"I'll pass," Kisame shook his head. "Ah, the breeze and the sky! Come on, you're missing the sea!"

"I came here to look out for the boy," Itachi replied.

"But it's our day off!" Kisame protested, putting on his begging-Itachi-for-something look again.

"You told me to treat it like a mission."

"Oh, come ON! Just a little dip won't hurt you."

"I hate salt water," Itachi ground out. "I will not participate."

"But you brother's in there!" Kisame gestured to the right. "His boyfriend too!" At once, several people turned to stare at them. Itachi flushed and glared at his partner.

"Quiet! They are looking at us." He stood up. "I am going to retrieve the boy. After that, we leave."

Without waiting for a reply, Itachi stealthily made his way towards the two, blending into the crowd with his shirt and shorts. His hair was tied back into a loose horsetail and it swung around as he walked; Itachi had a strangely undulating walk. He came to a halt at the water's edge and waited for a time to strike. But as he watched, he felt his resolve slowly ebbing away. They looked very happy, the blond skipping around in the water, splashing, yelling and shouting as he scooped handfuls of water and threw them at his companion. His brother was laughing and smiling cheerfully rather than his quiet, enigmatic ones, the only type he had given since he lost his past.

Perhaps it had always remained in him; that kind spirit he had for his family, his gentle self somehow still embedded deep within.

Because Itachi found himself turning away slowly, and walking back to the umbrella.

After all, a day off was a day off, right?

* * *

"You're back," Kisame looked up. "So where's the brat?" 

"We are not acting today," Itachi said easily as he slid down onto the mat, folding up his legs and unconsciously exposing his thighs as the shorts slipped back. "We will act again another day. Go, Kisame, and enjoy your breeze and your sea."

Kisame couldn't tear his eyes off the exposed thighs.

"What are you staring about?" Itachi asked, not understanding. "I have my own reasons as to why I do not wish to act today. It is not the right time."

"Umm, yeah… so, you wanna try the waters or what?" Kisame grinned sheepishly.

It was Itachi's turn to stare. He had seen what fun it was to his brother and the other boy. It couldn't be too bad, now, could it? So, slowly, he nodded, and Kisame gave a whoop of delight.

"Such a noise," Itachi remarked, but there was a half-smile present on his lips. Kisame couldn't help staring again. He stared harder as his partner began to take off his knee-length shorts to reveal a pair of navy colored ones which were undoubtedly the shortest he'd ever seen Itachi wear. Even when they stayed in motels together in missions Itachi had never appeared in anything less than his mail shirt and pants; Itachi changed in the shower room itself, and he always slept in full attire, ready for any unsuspected attacks. Kisame felt a heave to his chest and hurriedly wiped at his nose when he felt some blood trickle down it.

"Damn it!"

"The heat must be getting to you," Itachi shook his head, once again misunderstanding his partner, as a pair of bikini-clad women had passed by just as he shrugged off the knee-length shorts. "The sooner you get to the water, the better. You should not stare at women like that."

"Whoa, that's the longest speech I've ever heard you make!" Kisame grinned. Itachi made no reply as he stalked off towards the waters, Kisame following behind. He stopped, once again, at the edge, and looked on at the vast blue of the skies and the sea seemingly joined into one piece.

"Five yen for your thoughts?" Kisame looked at his partner. Itachi shook his head slowly, and stepped into the water. The sand surrounded his toes, and the water splashed round his ankles soothingly. It was a pleasant feeling. "You're not deep enough yet in the water," Kisame said decidedly, seizing his partner by his hand and dragging him deeper and deeper into the ocean.

This was a lot more different than a lake or a river where Itachi could hide and ambush his targets; the sea was much deeper and immense, so immense that a sudden fear overwhelmed him and he found himself desperately clinging on to Kisame's arm. Kisame felt this and stopped, bobbing up and down, his feet hardly touching the ground. And, as Itachi was shorter and smaller-built than Kisame, his feet didn't touch the sands at all. He paddled helplessly, bobbing at each wave, feeling uncharacteristically small and frightened.

The two words that defined a prey.

And Kisame was the predator.

This was his turf and this was his chance. He made a sudden, violent grab at Itachi, wrapping his strong arms round his waist and pressing into him from behind. Indignant and slightly stunned, Itachi struggled against the iron grip. "What are you _doing_?"

"Taking you to this great place," Kisame said, smirking mysteriously. He drew the other with him gently, as opposed to his earlier 'attack', and paddled quite a distance to a secluded cove where lush vegetation grew. Not a single person was in sight, it was quiet, and the fragrance of summer flowers scented the air of the growth around. Itachi gazed around in wonder. If the beach before had been beautiful, this one was a tropical paradise.

"Like it?"

Itachi nodded, still immersed in the cove, unaware of how doe-like and young he now seemed to his partner. His shirt was dripping wet and clinging transparent to his skin and his shorts were soaked and tight. Pearls of water trailed down his hair, face, neck, and limbs as he took in quick breaths to recover from being earlier manhandled in the water. Kisame took in the sight and licked his lips.

_Well, well, well…_

Kisame inched closer and blew into his ear. "Come on… there's no one around here to see us."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked in a thick voice, trying to mask his mounting fear. He saw the gleam in his partner's eyes, and edged back inch by inch as Kisame stepped closer. He well knew that, prodigious and dangerous as he was, this was Kisame's turf, near the water, and he had no idea where they were. Without his partner he was stranded, and close to water his partner was beyond powerful. As Kisame had worked with him for years, he would have probably secretly developed a way to counter the mangenkyou, or he knew the weaknesses. Kisame could be foolish at times in speech, but he was certainly not stupid or under-talented.

But, cold-blooded as the Akatsuki members were said to be, Itachi couldn't help feeling betrayed. He knew that anyone of them could turn on him at any given moment or command, and he too, could do the same, but somehow he had grown trusting enough of his partner; trusting enough to sleep or pass out after exhausting himself to the limit and having that feeling that Kisame would never abandon him in the battlefield or leave him on his own. Perhaps this was his own undoing… after all he was only seventeen, and, cold as he had been when he slaughtered his kinsmen, he was…

Tears threatened to well up his eyes but he blinked them back, summoning his Sharingan instead. If he had to fight here, he would. He wasn't going to stand here and allow himself to get raped by his partner without putting up a fight, though chances were that with this volume of water and years of working together and watching each other's techniques unleashed, Kisame definitely had an upper hand in things. Besides, Itachi was unarmed, and Kisame had teeth, at the very least. He had been careless.

Kisame however, was lost to Itachi, his consciousness gone. Something seemed to stir in him, a predatory sense, and he no longer saw his partner, nor acted himself. He could smell fear, distinct, delicious fear; it made him shiver with pleasure and thrill – and when he saw the other preparing for defense and attack, his excitement grew. Perhaps it was the beach or perhaps it was something instinctive in his folk, his ancestors might have a say in that… Kisame bared his sharp teeth and grinned widely, inching closer.

The fight didn't last too long – Itachi, at a loss of how to tackle or plan his attacks at such a close and open range, had drained a lot of his chakra at once with the mangenkyou – he had wanted to end it as soon as he could. But Kisame drove back to the large volume of water, and like a shark, he encircled his prey to tire them out and confuse them using his various water jutsus, but small ones with a lot less chakra, and at sporadic moments, before striking. And strike he did. Itachi was strong physically, and he was quick and nimble in both attacking and defending, but his energy drained quickly, and since he wasn't too fast in water, he had stayed at the edge and surface using a water stepping technique. For the life of him, he couldn't predict Kisame's attack pattern – it all seemed very random, as if Kisame was a different person altogether. What he was fighting was a monster, not a man. Even with the help of the mangenkyou which could watch chakra flow and movements, this was…

Itachi gritted his teeth as a water jutsu hit him square in the stomach.

This was insane. However, Itachi was quick to adapt to the situation, and the more he fought, the more he learnt. He wasn't about to give up and give in, and most of all he wasn't afraid to fight in a varied pattern, even if it drained all his chakra and killed him. He would die honorably fighting back, than like a worm abused by a large fish. Kisame though, was no fool himself. When he observed Itachi's attack pattern changing, like his, to a random one, he knew that it was now or never – he would end this deftly.

He gave a roar and charged out of the water, straight at Itachi, who couldn't find any counter to this sudden straightforward move. It was as if Kisame had lost all his senses and turned into a wild beast, which he did, and he rammed into the dark haired man at full force, knocking the breath out of him. Kisame began, in a savage way, to beat his partner up repeatedly with his fists, punctuated by some vicious kicks. He stopped after a while, ceasing his attacks, and looked down at Itachi.

Battered and bruised, more unconscious than alive, he lay there, shivering from the aftermath of both the chakra drained and the violent defeat. Despite his usually strong resolve to the very end, Itachi began to weep, albeit silently. He didn't want anyone to see that; he turned his face to the sands away towards the growth and lay quite still, raggedly breathing.

After all he was only seventeen, and, cold as he had been when he slaughtered his kinsmen, he was alone and afraid. He had had to fight and fend for himself at a young age as his own consequence, but being turned on by the person he had worked with for years and learnt to trust, if even a little, and for no reason at all other than lust, after all these years of being alone and independent, finally broke him. It was the second time his gentle self had stepped to the fore that day, and on that moment he was not the Tsukuyomi Kisame had always known, but Uchiha Itachi, a boy who had lost his home and family because of something that had consumed this spirit.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

He conspicuously heard the words, but it seemed to him like a dream. Hands helped him up and brushed the sand and salt away from his face, caked whether from tears or the sea, he didn't know. He kept hearing a muted apology, and saw, to his relief, not a monster of a man he once knew, but his partner. Despite being confused about the earlier actions, he felt that the worst had ended.

"I… I don't know what came over me." Kisame swallowed hard. "I thought I would take you here for a good time… and I feel… I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened." Several minutes were spent with Kisame apologizing and wiping Itachi down with his own shirt – there were surprisingly no cuts or open wounds on the young man so it didn't sting too badly. "Look here," Kisame said with an even, determined voice. "I'm going to swim back and take a boat here and carry you back, so try not to move in case there're any fractured ribs. I can't bring you along in the water, it'll injure you more. Just stay put. I'll come back and tend to you, I promise."

He cleaned the shirt once again and squeezed it as dry as he could, folded it and slung it upon his shoulder. He then gently picked Itachi up and carried him to a shady part, setting him down on some soft grass and flowers, and placed the folded shirt on his forehead, as a move to keep him cool. Kisame took off, taking big laps this time, towards the beach where they had first left for the cove. Itachi shut his eyes and drifted into a feverish doze.

* * *

In the thick shrubbery, two boys held their breaths. Sasuke knew that this was the time he could easily kill his brother, but he found himself unable to do so – it was dishonorable to strike a man when he was down. More so, he has seen what had happened. Anger boiled inside of him – he didn't know who he wanted to kill more just then; his brother or that shark. Because no matter how wicked or evil anyone was, rape was by no means a just punishment. It was a crime. Although Kisame didn't do it, or even plotted it at least consciously, it was still a wrong thing to do. 

The two had been sitting there at the cove, talking after a certain nippy display of affection, when two others came along. When Sasuke realized who they were, he had dragged the blond into the bushes, telling him to stay low. Clearly, they'd heard most of the conversation between Itachi and Kisame, and then they'd observed one of the most brutal fights they'd ever seen. For Itachi and Kisame had battled without ceasing, both attacking and defending at random, quick intervals, and at the very end the beating had to a certain extent alarmed the boys.

They waited silently while watching Itachi sleep in a distance. Naruto stared hard. He couldn't help it. At their first meeting he'd only seen the man clad in a cloak that hid half of his face and saw only red eyes with three commas in them, but now, looking at the sleeping figure, he noticed how much he resembled Sasuke, or rather, the other way around, Sasuke looked a lot like his eldest brother. They both had luminescent fair skin and dark hair and eyes that made them look striking, and even with those eye lines from the bloodline limit, he looked remarkably attractive. In him he saw somehow an older version of Sasuke; slumbering, beautiful, but as lethal as a hidden kunai.

"We look alike, don't we?" Sasuke, to Naruto's surprise, had broken the tense silence. He probably used the Sharingan enough to know that when you're drained, chances are that you won't be getting up till dawn. But of course, Sasuke had kept his voice down to a whisper. Naruto shivered when he felt his boyfriend's breath, it was warm and pleasant, making him wish they were alone just so he could touch the dark haired boy again. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't tolerate any hanky-panky when he knew that Kisame was coming back or that Itachi could force himself up when he heard any noise and attempt to kill them both.

"Yeah," Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't think that he'd been having any naughty thoughts about his brother.

"I wonder if I would grow up looking like him," Sasuke mused. "I hate him, but he _is_ handsome."

"I think you're sexier," Naruto said at once. "No offence, but that guy's probably the stiffest I've ever come across. If it were you there, and I'd come up and whispered in your ear that no one's around, you'd had bared your ass right away."

"Dobe," Sasuke flashed him a quick, amorous smile.

"Bastard," Naruto sucked his index finger.

The two grinned and nudged each other. They then ducked quickly when they noticed a boat approaching and Kisame stepping out and dragging it to shore. They watched Kisame wash a towel with fresh water and wiped Itachi down, and handed him some cool water to drink. He stripped his partner off his shirt and wrapped him up with a large towel, carrying and placing him gently onto the boat. They cast off, and once again Naruto and Sasuke were alone on the secluded, paradise-like cove.

"Wahoo! They're gone."

"They are," Sasuke smiled slyly.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto returned a sly grin.

"Oh… I don't know," he looked round innocently. "Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't myself," the blond's grin broadened, as he rubbed round his boyfriend's behind. His roving hand slid underneath, and Sasuke gasped as they clamped round his crotch.

"I knew I shouldn't ask a dobe who doesn't know a thing," Sasuke massaged the hand, leading it up and down against himself.

"Knew I shouldn't try to answer a bastard's question," Naruto playfully nipped at his neck. "Man, if Sakura or Ino knew of this, we're both gonna get castrated or something."

"You mean YOU will get castrated. They won't do anything to me," Sasuke said confidently.

"What'd you do if they did castrate me?"

"I'd chop off their breasts, of course."

"Sasuke, they _don't_ _have_ breasts."

"Good point," Sasuke smiled, looking angelic all of a sudden. "Then you can be my girlfriend, and I can thank them for it."

"Hey!" Naruto's other hand which was fondling his boyfriend's chest pinched at a nub which made Sasuke jerk. "You're my bitch!"

"No, I'm the one wearing the pants." Sasuke flicked his hair. "I'm the cool heroic one, and I have all the good moves. I had to save _your_ ass all the time."

"No, you bend over, like so!" the blond shoved the dark haired boy down into the sandy beach, water lapping under him. "You're Sas-UKE, and it's your destiny to be my bitch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Your ass is mine, Uchiha bastard," Naruto pounced on him. They both rolled in the water, laughing and splashing, groping and slapping. When they got a little too far out, they swam back, and reached the shore panting. Naruto grinned. "Look what you've done… now we need to get out of our clothes and dry them off."

Sasuke suddenly blushed. "Umm…"

Naruto stopped in mid-strip. "What?"

"Ever wanted to do it in wet clothes? I heard it was sexy."

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. He knew how kinky his boyfriend could be, but he hardly ever suggested anything, only played along when asked to. "You've been reading Kakashi-sensei's books, haven't you?"

"No, of course not," Sasuke screwed his nose. "Those books are disgusting."

"Yeah, I know. He even wrote notes like 'technique to be used in bed at 11am in Iruka's kitchen'. I mean; what the hell? Why the kitchen? Why not the hall, for crying out loud!"

"All a sudden, I feel like going home," Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You know I hate those books. I can't believe you read them."

"Hey, look here now, don't sulk," Naruto scooted over and rubbed his back. "It was for mischief, okay? I stole it from Kakashi-sensei and teased him about the notes later as blackmail. Told him I was gonna tell Iruka-sensei about them. He flipped when he heard that."

"You're a brat," Sasuke smiled. "But hey…" he whispered huskily. "It's a common sexual fantasy about wet tees… you saw how my brother looked in them." He pressed closer, and began to rub his legs against his boyfriend's. "Don't you want to see me now?"

Naruto gulped. He liked it when Sasuke was like that. Sasuke, though stoic most of the time, was incredibly steamy and sexually demanding when they were alone – and he was only like that with one person, that person special to him. Although he never admitted it, Sasuke was a diehard romantic and intensely loyal. He knew of Naruto's stamina, and thus he was always inventing things to keep the blond preoccupied and pleasantly surprised. It was true that he never suggested them usually, but he did play along and hinted and drew them that way. He also had a surprisingly good sense of humor, and damn, was he kinky.

"Yeah… I do…" Naruto backed him towards a stout tree, crushing their mouths together and fingering his jaw line. His hands moved down and under the hem of the blue shirt which was clinging tightly to the boy's body, then sliding down and beginning to unfasten his pants. "Damn it, you wear way too many buttons and zippers!"

"It's protection against pedophiles."

"Yeah, I forgot you're Konoha's #1 pretty boy," Naruto laughed. "You'd stab them while they're trying to get your pants off, huh?"

"Pretty much, if I weren't drugged in the first place."

"WHAT? Did it actually happen?"

"No, I told you a lie," Sasuke kissed his agitated boyfriend's cheek. "Don't worry, I'm the hero, remember? I save your ass."

Naruto wasn't pacified. "If I catch those bastard morons, they're dead." Sasuke sighed. The pants went down and the blond stooped to kiss his boyfriend's length. He then took it in and began to suck. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pumped willingly until he came. Naruto stood up and kissed his mouth, before breaking into a grin. "Wanna do it standing up?"

"We've already done that."

"I know, but not in the open and under a tree before."

"We did that behind the academy, remember?"

"Oh, come on! You're taking the fun out of my suggestion, making it sound boring!" Naruto paused. "How about in the sea? You know; water sex."

"We did that in the lake in the middle of the woods."

"How about that rock?"

"We did that against a rock surface under a waterfall during a mission to retrieve something for some Fire Country woman."

"Man, we've practically done everything."

"Nope, we missed the dining table at my place. We also haven't tried the hot springs yet, although that's a popular option."

"I'll keep that in mind. What do we do now?"

"I root for the tree. I'd hate sand up my ass, or water. I didn't like the lake," Sasuke frowned. "I liked the tree bark but there were splinters at that time, but this time I have a shirt on so it shouldn't be too bad."

"So let's continue where we are," Naruto piped cheerfully, unzipping his shorts and kicking them off. He lifted one of Sasuke's legs up and propped it comfortably round, so that his boyfriend was spread well and relaxed. "You got lube?"

"How about we do it rough this time?"

"Hey… easy now… you know I don't wanna hurt you," Naruto hesitated, his whiskers twitching. They seemed to do that when he was sexually excited, or wanting, but controlling himself. It was like some kind of reflex mechanism. Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, neither of us brought it. And honestly, I don't mind. We haven't done it this way either, and you just told me you wanted to try something new." Sasuke sighed when he saw Naruto shaking his head stubbornly. He took hold of the blond's right hand and sucked his index, middle and fourth fingers, coating them well with his saliva. "Fine, use this…"

"You shock me sometimes, Sasuke-_teme_," Naruto grinned as he slowly inserted one finger. Slowly, he added in another for stretch, and the dark haired boy buried his face into the crook of the blond's neck. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Hmm… just carry on…"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he 'carried on' as Sasuke had asked. The most he seemed to get as a reaction was a purring, lots of feather light nipping and soft moans. Sasuke's face was flushed a rose color, and pearls of sweat slid down his face and limbs. His wet shirt soaked up some of the perspiration as he was ground against the tree as Naruto made his entrance. The blond, however, took care to be gentle – he loved the dark haired boy too much to follow his instinct, although he was permitted to do so. He lifted Sasuke's arms and placed them round his shoulders to provide him leverage before moving in. In turn Sasuke scratched a little at Naruto's back, because it did hurt to some extent. But he liked the feeling, all the same. It felt sweet to know someone you loved was inside of you, and that you were giving them a good time.

They at last stopped and panted hard. Naruto let down his boyfriend's leg and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

"We've got four more days of vacation, you know. Wanna take this to the hot springs?"

* * *

Kisame had carried his partner back to a hotel room they had rented. He was humbled by his actions, and frightened by it. It never occurred to him that he could have lost control of himself. It was as if a flame had consumed him and made him lash out at Itachi, someone he never thought he would hurt so badly for any personal reason. He didn't think that he could have fought back were Itachi ordered to kill him – as bizarre as it sounded, Kisame was fond of his dark haired partner. He liked his collected and polite words and his dignity and calm spirit. He liked the way Itachi's requests always somehow sounded like an order, politely versed but firm. He liked the way he walked, ate and sometimes reacted to his banter. He liked his very rare smile. 

He laid the young man on the bed, and tended to his bruises. Kisame knew that after using the Sharingan Itachi would be unconscious till the next morning, and he felt troubled. Would things change between them? He sincerely hoped that Itachi wouldn't hate him, but it's evident that he would. To his surprise, Itachi opened his eyes, looked him over, and asked for a glass of water.

"I slept back then and I do not feel too tired anymore," he sat up, wincing slightly. He hadn't broken many ribs or bones, fortunately, just one or two cracked ones, although he had been battered. Kisame helped him up, propping some pillows behind him and sitting at his side, putting the glass to his lips. "Thank you."

"I uh…"

"You already apologized," Itachi nodded. "I suppose it was the same that consumed me when I killed my own family."

Kisame gazed in wonder. So—

"We were also both conscious enough at the very end to spare someone. You held back the best of all. I am impressed."

Really, one never knew what ran through Itachi's mind. He seemed to comprehend and see the most bizarre of things, and reason it out in his own strange discernment. Warped as his reasoning could be, it seemed to make sense in a way.

"Thanks, I guess," Kisame shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"You are welcome." A pregnant pause hung in the air. "I still do not understand one thing. Why me?"

"I told you before, it's because you're cute," Kisame couldn't help grinning at his feeble attempt at a joke. Itachi shook his head.

"I know you are just saying that to please me."

The shark-like ninja stared at him in surprise. "You took that as a compliment?"

"You were just teasing, were you not?"

Kisame looked uncomfortable, it was time he came clean. "Yes and no, I mean; I like you that way, and because of that I find you cute, but I thought you hated cute, so I called you that to tease you. …Damn, this is getting twisted." He ended by grinning lamely. "You know what they say. You tease the people you like most just so you can get a reaction."

"I see." Itachi said no more, looking at his hands. He placed the glass neatly on the side table, and sat there folding his arms, deep in thought.

The hour was getting late and the sun was sinking fast. Warm rays of the sun set on the walls of their hotel, the large open balcony overlooking the sea. Kisame could hear the gulls cry as they soared around, and dots that represented the beach's visitors were slowly making their way back, some lingering to enjoy the sunset.

"It was a pleasant place."

Kisame started. He turned around to flash his partner a toothy grin. "Yeah. I thought you'd like it. I've been here before and discovered it at my second trip round. That was years ago, before you joined up with the Akatsuki. I kept coming back here and going back to the cove, and it's always been the same there."

"I wonder if we could go there again tomorrow."

"You still wanna go? I mean, after that…"

"That means nothing," Itachi said. "We are killers and any one of us could turn on the other. I do not think that you meant to do that. After all, I am irresistible and nobody sound of mind would be able to help themselves."

Kisame, for the umpteenth time that day, jaw-dropped. Itachi, his cold, icy, stoic partner, had just made a joke. And there was a small smirk on those lips he never thought would turn up at the corners after that afternoon's incident. He shook his head vigorously to steady himself.

"It is a nice feeling to be liked," Itachi said smoothly.

"It is, huh?" Kisame grinned. "But yeah, you're sexy. I mean it, honestly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sun had already set. Lights from the neighboring buildings could be seen in the dark sky, and Kisame stood up to get them some food. There wasn't any way Itachi was going to be able to go down and dine. But he felt a tug at the back of his shirt stopping him.

"At first I was afraid… but through your kindness after that and your earnest apology in which I saw the truth in your eyes and your voice, I understood that it was a mistake and an instinct, not a plot. You did not mean to do anything of that sort. You wanted me to have a good time."

Kisame stood motionless and all was silent save the clock that hung on the wall that ticked away the moments that seemed to stand still. Itachi was looking right in his eyes; they were dark, depthless, and full of a mystery that Kisame longed to explore.

"I thought a little about it, and how I grew careless. I realize now that little by little, I had grown to…" he halted, as if searching for a word.

"Trust me?" Kisame offered.

"…like you." Itachi half-smiled. "Trust is not in my vocabulary. As I mentioned before, we are killers."

Well, that was an unexpected answer. Kisame slowly sat himself beside his partner, reaching out to touch the dark hair, at a loss of words.

"Of course, I did not know it till today. How careless I have become."

"You're too perfect to be careless." Kisame knew it sounded corny, but heck, he was telling the truth. His partner was a flawless piece of art; graceful, beautiful, strong. Everything about him was sculpted in perfection, molded in faultlessness, and formed of excellence. Itachi only shook his head.

"Kisame, I have always been careless… for years. I was careless to allow myself to like you enough to back me up in missions, and pass out on you. I felt that you would never let me down. And I was right."

Kisame was a head taller than his partner, so Itachi and to prop himself up by holding on to Kisame's shoulders to press his lips gently on the other's. It was a quick, chaste one, and lasted only a brief second.

"I am glad I was careless."

He kept his hands on Kisame's shoulders, looking steadily up at his partner. "If you could be as gentle as you were today…"

The invitation hung in the air. Kisame's breath caught in his throat and he broke into cold sweat. Itachi was unpredictable as ever and he was at that moment warm and sensual. He was awake and aware of what he wanted, doe-like, yet strong. Kisame couldn't make him out or piece the puzzle that was his partner, but this was too tempting to bear. Carefully he took a hold of the hands on his shoulders and rested them on his lap. Leaning downwards a little, he kissed his partner's temple. Itachi reacted by closing his eyes and exhaling. Everything was quiet and calm. They could hear the sea outside, stretched out a distance away from where they sat.

"I want you to eat something first," Kisame decided after pulling away. "You haven't eaten since early this afternoon."

"I can bear it if you can," Itachi's hormones came to play. He was at the bloom of youth, experimental and eager, set with feelings he had long forgotten that he had since he hit the age of fourteen, and started seriously killing without batting an eyelash.

"Nope, sorry. You're eating or I'm holding out on you," Kisame was firm. It wasn't that he didn't want to jump his partner just then, but he felt that Itachi was weak at the moment and wanted some tee-el-see. But he also knew that Itachi was at times impatient when it came to waiting for trivial things, and he needed amusement. It was also the reason why his dark haired partner could sometimes be seen playing around with a kunai when waiting for him to turn up, and be quite snappy when giving instructions. To his relief Kisame found some strawberries in a basket, and a jug of cream in the refrigerator, compliments of the hotel. "Here, have these."

He sat himself by Itachi, dipping the strawberries one by one in the cream and popping them into his partner's mouth, rather like feeding a child. Itachi ate quietly, never taking his steady gaze off Kisame, and before long he had finished half the basket. He made up his mind that he wouldn't eat any more, handfed or not. "Now."

Kisame rolled his eyes and put the basket away on the table, beside the glass. He cupped his partner's face in his hands and drew him close, careful not to move too jerkily in case he dislocated any of the fractured ribs. Sliding them down Itachi's neck and tracing his collarbone, Kisame pressed butterfly kisses round his ear and nipped a little with his sharp teeth, tickling the young man. Itachi's breath hitched as Kisame's mouth moved southward, nibbling, kissing, altogether pleasuring the soft skin beneath it. The teeth grazed past his bellybutton and Kisame blew into it, making his partner jump. Itachi immediately winced in pain.

"Sorry," Kisame muttered. "Bad habit."

"Why is that?" Itachi furrowed his brows slightly.

"Don't know. It kinda makes people laugh, and I like feeling the vibration in their stomach."

"You are seeing someone else?" Itachi seemed crestfallen. Kisame hurriedly shook his head.

"No, no! It was just some stupid fling when I was younger. Haven't gotten laid since we became partners and actively moving about. That was about when I was nineteen with this weird woman. Scared the hell out of me, she did. Don't think I could make out with a woman after I did her," Kisame spilled. "Anyway, I don't think I'll be seeing anyone else, if you get my drift…"

"I do," Itachi nodded. "Me neither."

"Great. Now hey, it's gonna hurt, so if this gets to be too much, just stop me. Bite me, or something," Kisame grinned. He removed himself from the bed and began rummaging through the bags for something before finally producing a small bottle of lotion he kept as mild salve for wounds. Itachi looked at it and tensed, excited as he had never experienced this before. Near-death, he had experience, pain, torture, but never pain of the pleasurable kind. His skin tingled as he felt once again his partner's warm hands steadying him, and propping him up against the pillows. "Don't wanna hurt your back."

Kisame carefully positioned himself between his partner's spread legs, rubbing his hands with the lotion. He caught Itachi looking down intently as if learning by watching, and grinned. His partner was observant and always learning new things; and everything seemed to hold an interest to him when he could gain knowledge from it. Sex was only one of the subjects. Kisame busied himself and when he felt that he had applied enough of the salve, he looked up, leaned forward to kiss Itachi's forehead as a sign that he was about to prepare him.

"I'm doing this so that it'll be easier to move in," Kisame explained, sliding one digit in. Itachi nodded, pleased that Kisame was teaching him something in the process of pleasuring him. Itachi liked it that his partner was older than him and had experience which he was willing to impart. Kisame inserted another, followed slowly by a third, and when he felt that it was enough; he stopped his ministrations and braced himself. One hand supporting his partner's back and the other holding up one leg, which he positioned comfortably round his waist, Kisame drew a deep breath and moved in gradually.

* * *

The night died away to dawn, the morning air punctuated with deep breathing. As the first rays of the sun touched the curtains and one or two stray ones fell upon the occupied one of the two beds, Itachi opened his eyes. He lifted his hands to stroke the broad back of his partner, as the other sighed in sleepy contentment. Already the people were beginning to dot the beach in the morning, couples strolling to watch the sunrise. He could hear and smell the ocean, and it put his mind at rest. They were going back to the cove today to enjoy it for real. 

There was something calming about a beach, the sea and the breezes that stirred in that area. There was something tranquil about having a loved one in a life wrought with pain, suffering, hate and violence. For with every movement frontward there was always a backward motion.

Perhaps he was being careless, perhaps he was being foolish, but for all he cared, behind every great Sharingan user was a great white shark.

* * *

END 

Tuesday, July 12, 2005, 10:21 PM; count at 8,102 words, 10 pages

Disclaimer: Last part of the last sentence is quoted from Mana Cherie's signature. I don't own it, he does. He gave me explicit permission to use it, just because I'm cool.

Note: You thought I was gonna use strawberries for sex, didn't you? Didn't you? XD Anyway, yeah, it's a really gentle piece for the Akatsuki. Kinda surprised me there, I thought I was gonna make Itachi dominatrix and whip Kisame or something. And strangely enough Naruto and Sasuke here are the kinkiest, while the super killers of Akatsuki are shy and you know, totally serene. But then again, writing something out of the ordinary, even for Yaoi, is my forte. :D Honestly, I liked writing the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke when they were shagging. Laughed at their stupid remarks and patented name-calling.


End file.
